As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available are computer systems that may include many forms and may be networked with access to virtual cloud computing resources, network databases, client systems and the like in various contexts. A computer system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing clients to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different clients or applications, computer systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in computer systems allow for computer systems to be general or configured for a specific client or specific use, such as commercial uses, image capture, audio capture, social networking, web browsing, communications, digital media consumption, digital media generation, data storage, environmental sensors and monitoring, or other typical uses of computing systems. In addition, computer systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems. The computer system may include telecommunication, network communication, and video communication capabilities. Further, the computer system may include image or video capture capabilities, audio capture capabilities, heat signature detection, motion or proximity sensing, or other sensors of the computer system environment.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings may indicate similar or identical items.